<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tall Tales (With a Twist!) by doctorsexy_md</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756812">Tall Tales (With a Twist!)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorsexy_md/pseuds/doctorsexy_md'>doctorsexy_md</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arguing, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, spin off canon episode</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:56:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorsexy_md/pseuds/doctorsexy_md</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel decides to start his classic shenanigans in a small town to get Sam and Dean's attention. It works, and Sam catches an eye on the clever trickster disguised as a simple janitor...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gabriel/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tall Tales (With a Twist!)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonflower31/gifts">Moonflower31</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, my first fic I'm proud of! I wrote this about a month or so ago, but I'm eager to post it. This is basically just the Tall Tales episode if it went another way. (Hence the title, lol) I hope you enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The brothers have been in this city for a few days for a hunt, and Sam had been pissed at Dean for every single one. He didn’t know why Dean insisted getting on his nerves, and then had the audacity to act oblivious. Constantly stealing his computer to watch porn, not focusing on the case, and at one point flat out stealing and hiding his computer. Sam had snapped at him multiple times and Dean would just reply with a snarky comment, once he even said something along the lines of “maybe you’d be less uptight if you got laid” which started a bigger fight.<br/>So here the Winchesters were, standing in the professor’s room, the janitor had let them in since they were posing as electricians. For some reason Sam was intrigued by the man, only looking away from him when he started to pull out his EMF.<br/>“So, how long have you been working here?” Sam asked <br/>The janitor smirked, which made Sam’s cheeks dust with pink. “I have been mopping these floors for 6 years.” The janitor titled his head as Sam waved the EMF along the walls. “What the heck is that for?”<br/>Sam kept looking at the walls with the EMF hovered over it. “To help find wiring in the walls.” He murmured.<br/>The janitor hummed. “Not sure why you guys are wiring up this office, it’s not gonna do the professor any good.”<br/>Dean now looked at the janitor, chocolate stuffed in his mouth. “Why’s that?” He mumbled, the chocolate preventing him from speaking clearly.<br/>“He’s dead.” He smirked. <br/>“Yeah, we heard...” Dean nodded.<br/>Sam piped up and finished Dean’s sentence. “What happened?” <br/>“I guess he took a nose dive down through that window there.” The janitor answered as he pointed at a window behind him. <br/>As the janitor was talking, Sam couldn’t help but stare at him, looking from his whiskey-colored eyes to his mischievous smirk. Everything about him made Sam more or less fall in love.<br/>Sam quickly shook the thoughts from his head and looked back into the janitor’s eyes. “Yeah? Were you working that night?” He asked,<br/>Again, the janitor smirked. “I’m the one who found him.”<br/>“Did you see him do it?” Dean asked through a mouth filled with even more chocolate. <br/>The janitor looked out the window and shook his head. “Nah, I just saw him come up here and…” He paused for a moment. “He wasn’t alone.” Before any of the brothers ask, he finishes. “He was with some lady. I told the cops about it, but I guess they never found her.”<br/>Sam turned and looked at the janitor. “So you saw her go in, but didn’t see her come out?” He questioned.<br/>The janitor hummed. “Now that you mention it, no.”<br/>“Have you ever seen this girl before?” Sam asked. <br/>“Well, not her.” He smirked.<br/>“What do you mean?” Dean asked as he chewed the chocolate loudly.<br/>“Dude got more ass than a toilet seat.” The janitor replied, making both Sam and Dean laugh.<br/>After Sam was done laughing he had one last question. “One last thing, the building only has four floors right? So there wouldn’t be a room 669?”<br/>“Course not. Why do you ask?” <br/>“Just curious,” Sam replied.<br/>“Well, we better get going,” Dean said, finally chewing up all the chocolate.<br/>Sam didn’t follow Dean when he started to walk, he turned to the janitor. “Hey, I didn’t catch your name.”<br/>“Why do you want me to throw it?” The shorter man smirked. “Need to know what to moan when you fiddle with the joystick?” He winked.<br/>Sam blushed deeply at his remark, his jaw hanging open a bit. “What? N-No! No of course not, I just wanted to know.” He stumbled over his words.<br/>The janitor laughed and clapped his hands, pleased with Sam’s reaction. “They call me Gabe. Want my number too?” He asked as he wiggled his eyebrows.<br/>Sam groaned but blushed more. “Sure.”<br/>Gabe chuckled as he gave him his number. “So what’s your name sweet cheeks?”<br/>Sam blushed but played it off by rolling his eyes. “Sam.”<br/>Dean came back into the room. “Dude, will you hurry up?” He asked impatiently.<br/>Sam rolled his eyes and put his phone away once Gabe gave him his number. “Thank you for letting us in Gabe.”<br/>“No problem kiddo.” Gabe winked as he led them out of the building.</p>
<p>Once Sam and Dean were back at the motel they decided to do more research and talk to more people the next day. Dean took a nap and Sam started to research.<br/>“Of course I have to do all the work again.” He muttered to himself, opening his laptop. Right as he started to type, he felt his phone buzz. He picked it up and couldn’t help but smile a bit when he realized it was from Gabe. <br/>‘Hey moose, it’s Gabe. I can call you moose right? You’re huge like a moose ;)’<br/>Sam chuckled a bit and shook his head, answering back.<br/>‘Hey Gabe. Sure, you aren’t the first person to say that’<br/>As soon as he hit send, Sam widened his eyes a bit. That sounded worse than he meant it to be.<br/>‘Oh Sammy, such a flirt. Are you busy now?’<br/>Sam paused for a moment before answering.<br/>‘Depends, why do you ask?’<br/>‘Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go out to eat. Or ‘hang out’ I saw the way you were looking at me’<br/>Sam blushed and looked up at Dean before standing up.<br/>‘Yeah, that sounds great. Where do you wanna meet up?’<br/>‘Bandits bar in 10 minutes’<br/>Sam smiled and grabbed his coat, shrugging it on before opening the door. He glanced at Dean and grabbed the keys to the impala before walking out.</p>
<p>Once Sam was parked outside the bar, he got out and looked at the doors. His heart pounded as he stared. He was somewhat nervous for some reason, he liked Gabe. The only other time he liked a guy was in 8th grade, and he was teased to hell for it. He took a deep breath before walking into the bar, looking for Gabe.<br/>Gabe looked around the bar, trying to find Sam. Soon, his eyes locked with a pair of beautiful whiskey-colored eyes. He smirked as the taller man walked over to him.<br/>“Heya Sammy.” He said, chuckling when Sam rolled his eyes.<br/>“Hey Gabe,” Sam smiled as they both took a seat next to each other at the bar.<br/>Gabe ordered two drinks before turning to Sam. “So, how are you on this fine night?” He smirked.<br/>Sam looked into Gabe’s eyes and smiled. “I’m better now that you invited me here. Otherwise, I would have been stuck with a snoring brother.”<br/>Gabe chuckled. “Well, I’m glad I saved you.” He pulled his eyes away from Sam once the bartender brought their drinks.<br/>Sam took a swig of the beer and turned back to Gabe. “So, how are you? Did you get off work early?” He asked.<br/>Gabe snickered. “Yeah, you could say that.” He took a sip of his drink, which was bright orange with a cherry and umbrella.<br/>Sam smiled and nodded, looking into the other man’s caramel eyes. He didn’t notice he had spaced out until Gabe cleared his throat. “So, Sam…” He started, causing Sam to shake his head and get back into focus. “The only reason someone would look at me like that is if they wanted something.”<br/>Sam blushed deeply, stuttering over his words. “Uh, like...what?” He asked, obviously knowing the answer.<br/>Gabe chuckled a bit. “You’re adorable Sammy.” He leaned forward and quickly kissed Sam’s cheek, leaning back in his chair with a smirk.<br/>Sam felt his heart flutter then fall directly into his stomach. He looked at Gabe with wide eyes and a blush that covered his whole face. “Thanks…” He smiled sheepishly. “But you are definitely cuter.”<br/>Gabe grinned and snickered, trying to hide a blush. “Aww, Sammy.” He leaned forward again, their lips almost touching.<br/>Sam took a deep breath and looked into Gabe’s eyes before switching his gaze to his lips. “Gabe…”<br/>Gabe rolled his eyes and smiled, pressing his lips against Sam’s. He closed his eyes, waiting for Sam to kiss back.<br/>Sam’s breath hitched as he felt Gabe’s lips on his own. After a moment, he kissed back, reaching up and cupping Gabe’s cheeks. He couldn’t believe what he was doing. As he remembered before, the only guy he liked and kissed was in 8th grade. But Gabe had this weird pull, as soon as he laid eyes on him he was in love. <br/>The kiss lasted for a few more seconds before Gabe pulled back with a grin. “Look at you.”<br/>Sam chuckled a bit and looked into Gabe’s eyes, sighing happily. “You uh...have soft lips.” He grinned.<br/>Gabe laughed and leaned on Sam, taking another sip of his drink. “You do too.” He looked into Sam’s eyes, a smirk on his lips. “So Sammy, do you want to head out of this bar?” He asked as he wiggled his eyebrows.<br/>Sam laughed and nodded, pulling out his wallet to pay. “Yeah, let’s do that.” <br/>Gabe rolled his eyes and placed his hand on Sam’s. “I can pay big boy.” He said as he fished out money from his pocket, throwing it on the counter. <br/>Sam chuckled and shook his head, standing up. “Let’s go.” He held out his arm with a smile.<br/>Gabe stood up and hooked his arm in Sam’s with a chuckle. “Such a gentleman.”<br/>Sam smiled and led Gabe out of the bar to the Impala, opening the passenger’s side door for him.<br/>Gabe thanked Sam before getting into the Impala and smiled at him once he got in. “So since you said you had a snoring brother, I was thinking we could go to my place?” He asked.<br/>Sam nodded and smiled, starting the car. “Sounds good to me.” He said, ignoring the buzzing of his phone that was in his pocket. He started to drive once Gabe gave him the directions.<br/>Gabe looked Sam up and down with a smirk. “Mm, Sammy, I just wanna eat you up~” He purred.<br/>Sam blushed deeply as he drove, glancing at him. “You should look at yourself, it’s hard to not just pull over right now.” He smirked.<br/>Gabe grinned and leaned close to Sam, his lips brushing his neck. “What’s stopping you from doing that?” He whispered.<br/>Sam chuckled and shook his head, licking his lips. “Patience, Gabe.”<br/>Gabe huffed and crossed his arms, still leaning on him. “You tease.”<br/>Sam laughed as he pulled up to Gabe’s apartment, parking, and immediately getting out of the car.<br/>Gabe grinned and hopped out of the car as well, practically dragging Sam through the front door.<br/>Once they both got into Gabe’s apartment, their lips immediately smashed together. <br/>Gabe smirked and kept kissing Sam as he pushed him against the bed, sitting in his lap as he straddled his hips.<br/>Sam gripped Gabe’s waist as he deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue past his lips.<br/>Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa sex ahah penis come back finish the scene</p>
<p>Dean paced the motel floor and huffed, growling when Sam’s call went to voice mail for the 12th time. “Dammit Sammy, pick up your phone!” Shortly after Sam left, Bobby arrived at the motel and told Dean what the monster was- a trickster. Eventually, Dean pieced the clues together and found out it was the janitor. He sighed and looked around, eyes landing on Sam’s laptop. He remembered Sam had told him that they could track each other’s phones.<br/>Immediately, he rushed over to the laptop, trying to get Sam’s location. <br/>After a few moments of frustration and cursing, Dean grinned. “Yahtzee.” Standing up, he grabbed his coat and keys, quickly stepping into his shoes before rushing out the door.</p>
<p>Gabe flopped onto the mattress next to Sam, panting heavily. “Damn Sammy.” He chuckled, wrapping his arms around him.<br/>Sam chuckled as well and pulled Gabe so he was laying on his chest. He smiled and brushed the smaller man’s hair, kissing his cheek. “That was amazing.”<br/>Gabe smiled and nodded, sighing happily as he traced Sam’s chest. “Sam? Can I tell you something?” He asked hesitantly.<br/>Sam tilted his head and nodded. “Yeah, of course. What is it?”<br/>Gabe took a deep breath and sighed. But before he could speak, the door flung open and Dean stormed in, a wooden stake raised. <br/>“Sam-” He stopped himself and widened his eyes as he saw the state Sam and Gabe were in. “Wait, what…”<br/>Sam furrowed his eyebrows and sat up a bit, pulling Gabe close. “Dean, what the hell?” He asked angrily, wondering why Dean would storm in like that, especially with a wooden stake.<br/>Dean shook the confusion away and walked closer. “Sam, get away from him, it’s the trickster.”<br/>Gabe looked at Sam, who widened his eyes and looked at Gabe. “Gabe?” He said in disbelief, somewhat hurt that the man he took a liking for was something they were hunting.<br/>Gabe furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Sam with wide eyes before looking at Dean. “A what? What the hell are you doing?” He said as he scrambled away from the bed, covering himself with a blanket.<br/>Dean rolled his eyes and stepped closer to Gabe. “Cut the act, I know it was you.” <br/>Gabe scoffed in disbelief, looking at Sam with panic. “I don’t know what you’re talking about! I-I’m just a janitor for a friggin college-” He tripped over some furniture and fell to the ground, still scooting away from Dean. “Sam get your psycho of a brother away from me!” <br/>Sam sat up, making sure the sheets were still covering his naked body. “Dean! Just- just wait. I don’t think it’s him.”<br/>Dean rolled his eyes and turned to Sam. “Seriously? You screwed the thing, so I think you’re biased.”<br/>Gabe looked from Sam to Dean, to Sam again. “What in the sam hill is going on?!”<br/>Sam sighed. “Dean, stop. It’s not him.” <br/>Gabe looked at Sam with a bewildered look. “Thanks?” He turned to Dean. “Now get the hell out before I call the cops.” <br/>Dean glared at Gabe, eyeing him carefully before lowering the stake. “We’ll see. Let’s go, Sam.” He said as he started to walk towards the door. “Don’t forget to put on your clothes first. Oh, and answer your friggin phone for once.” He huffed before walking out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him.<br/>Sam rolled his eyes and sighed before looking at Gabe. “You okay?”<br/>Gabe stood up and huffed, not bothering to cover himself with the blanket now that Dean was gone. “Your brother almost put a stake through my heart. Obsessed with Buffy much?” He sighed. “What’s a trickster anyway?” He said as he walked towards the bed.<br/>Sam stood from the bed and bent down, picking up his clothes that were thrown haphazardly on the floor. “It’s…” He paused, contemplating whether or not he should tell him the truth. After a moment, he decided against it. “It’s nothing, he’s just..an overprotective brother I guess.”<br/>Gabe looked at Sam and sighed, sitting on the bed. He had sadness in his eyes, which Sam noticed.<br/>“Hey, you okay?” He asked, leaning over and wrapping his arms around Gabe. “I wouldn’t have let him hurt you.”<br/>Gabe shook his head and plastered a smirk on his lips, facing Sam and kissing his nose. “What, you think I was scared?” He chuckled. “Nah, I’m fine Sammy. You should get going, your bro seems pretty pissed.”<br/>Sam nodded and pulled Gabe into a hug, kissing his head. “Can we see each other again?” He asked. He wanted to be with him one last time before they had to hit the road and most likely never see him again.<br/>Gabe thought for a moment. He would give anything to see Sam again, but it was evident that Dean was onto him. He would have to blast town by morning before they figured it out for sure. Maybe he could tell Sam and convince him to not tell Dean. He shook his head internally. He needs to learn to not get attached to people, especially the Winchesters. With a sigh, he looked up at Sam, leaning on him. “Yeah, maybe.” He mumbled.<br/>Sam frowned a bit and hugged Gabe tightly. “Alright, I’ll see you soon hopefully.” He said as he let go of the smaller man before standing up.<br/>Gabe looked up at him and smiled. It was a warm smile, one he didn’t give out to just anyone. “See ya, Sam.”</p>
<p>Sam sighed as he hesitantly got into the Impala, knowing Dean was going to unleash his wrath. “Dean, before you say anything-”<br/>“Why didn’t you let me kill him Sam?!”<br/>Sam groaned and rolled his eyes. Of course his brother would go straight to yelling. “Dean, give me a second to explain- don’t cut me off!” He exclaimed as Dean opened his mouth. “What makes you think he’s the trickster?” He asked.<br/>Dean rolled his eyes. “I was looking in his locker and found a shit ton of candy wrappers. Plus, he knows all about all the cases. It’s pretty obvious.” He huffed.<br/>Sam sighed. “Then why did he act like he didn’t know what you were doing? Couldn’t he have just zapped us or something?”<br/>Dean shrugged. “I don’t know man. Maybe he likes you? I mean, clearly he does.” he mumbled.<br/>Sam glared at Dean and shook his head. “Look, let’s just...Question him. Tomorrow. If he’s the trickster then…” He trailed off and let out a heavy sigh. “Then we’ll kill him.” He mumbled.<br/>Dean glanced at Sam for a moment, seeing he was sad. “I’m sorry man, but I’m sure it’s him.”<br/>Sam looked out the window. “Whatever Dean. I’m tired.”</p>
<p>Soon the brothers got back to the hotel room. Dean went straight to bed, passing out almost immediately. <br/>Sam, however, laid in bed, his eyes wide open. He had been trying to get a hold of Gabe for the past few hours. He figured he wasn’t that much of a caller, so he kept texting him. But still no answer. Did he get scared off by Dean? Was he asleep? He sighed, probably so. He gave up, setting his phone on the nightstand. He just hoped he would be at the college again tomorrow. Closing his eyes, Sam started to drift off.</p>
<p>Gabe sighed heavily as he watched his phone buzz multiple times. He couldn’t answer Sam and risk getting more attached than he already is. He hoped Sam would just think he was asleep. He looked around his apartment, taking it in one last time. His eyes wandered to his bed, the same place he and Sam...well, he knew. He would be a liar if he said he wasn’t sad. The truth was, he felt grief. He didn’t want to leave this town, but most importantly, he didn’t want to leave Sam. He took a liking for him years ago, even though he tried to forget about it. He was an archangel, and Sam was his brother’s vessel, he knew it wouldn’t work out.<br/>Shaking his thoughts away, he snapped his fingers, appearing in the brothers’ motel room. His eyes immediately went to Sam, smiling a bit as he watched him sleep. He was an adorable moose. He carefully crept over to the side of the bed, standing over Sam. “Thanks for being here, samsquatch.” He whispered, pressing a kiss to Sam’s head. He took a deep breath and sighed, looking over him once more. “Maybe we’ll see each other again soon.” And with those final words, he snapped his fingers again, going where only he knew. He snickered at the thought of him and Sam’s love being forbidden, kind of like Romeo and Juliet. He hoped that Sam would be happy, and not try to look for him, like the note Gabe left for him on his nightstand said. Knowing Sam, however, he would most likely do the exact opposite.</p>
<p>Fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>